


I'm Gonna Make You Mine

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	I'm Gonna Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Her name was Orlie, and it was Flora's job to make sure she kept up and maintained. Flora had "inherited" Orlie after her predecessor and Orlie's inventor had retired, and the list of rules she had in order to care for the fembot felt like they were a mile long. There were the standard rules for bot care: oil her joints, update her software every four weeks, run virus scans often and get rid of malware quickly, make sure to shut her down for the night before you leave. But there were some other requests that she wasn't even expecting: make sure to talk to her daily, she likes when you sit next to her, she enjoys discussions about the outside world. Was Orlie more sentient than Flora originally thought? She was not given that information, was told it was confidential.

She shook her head as she plopped next to the bot and flipped her power switch. She listened at the fans and components whirred to life and the bot's manufactured eyelid banged against her forehead with a small _*ting*_. The bot turned her head, "Oh, hello Flora. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Orlie," Flora smiled as she reached for the bottle of oil, undoing the cap and beginning to squeeze oil into Orlie's neck, shoulders, and elbows. "You're looking lovely as ever," she said with a blush. She finished the last of the oiling and placed the cap back on. "There, your joints must be feeling much better!"

"Yes they are, thank you very much," Orlie rotated her joints as Flora sat next to her again, "What did you do after you left last night?"

Flora plugged her tablet into one of Orlie's USB ports to run the diagnostic and antivirus scans. "I saw a play at an outdoor theater. It was written by a local playwright. It was a historical piece about the first moon landing. It's hard to believe that was so long ago. The technology was so primitive, I have far more processing power in the tablet I'm holding than the team that put a man on the moon had in their entire room. And never even mind what you can do!" The last part made her blush again. She was a bit of a robosexual, but she could never admit it out loud because it could cost her her job. Especially since she had a bit of a crush on Orlie. But she was technically Orlie's caregiver, so it was technically very, very wrong to want to hold her.

Orlie listened intently to Flora talking. She always enjoyed Flora's stories, more so than her previous caregiver's. Flora actually went out and saw the world, actually did things that were interesting stories to tell. She found herself resting her head on Flora's shoulder. She did that a lot when Flora told her stories, and when Flora ran diagnostics, and just when Flora did anything with her. Was it wrong? Probably, but Orlie didn't care. As long as she never did anything and kept her feelings to herself, Flora would be none the wiser and it would be okay. "What else have you done lately, Flora?" she asked.

Flora finished the diagnostic and went over the results. "Well, remember how I went on vacation last week? I went to New York for a huge robotics conference. I saw a lot of cool programs I think you'd love to have installed. There was one program that would teach you how to cook. I thought you would really enjoy that one because you get really interested when I talk about my cooking exploits." Her face then got a bit pink, "I may have already preordered it. I just knew you would like it that I wanted to surprise you. I really hope you're not mad."

Orlie's optic units were just a bit brighter. "Flora, no one has ever done that for me before. I'm so touched. Thank you, I will gladly have the software installed and I will be very thrilled to finally be able to cook. Maybe one day I will cook for you. What's your favorite dish?"

Flora smiled. "I really like chicken Alfredo. I also like stroganoff, and sirloin steak, and lemon pepper chicken. I know none of these will mean anything to you yet, but they will once the software comes in and I get to install it. I wish I could do something similar." She thought about it, and it was like a light bulb came on in her head. She would replace Orlie's battery with a higher quality one. It was the closest thing to a gourmet meal that she could think of. She would order it tomorrow and it would come in just at the same time as the software. Perfect.

* * *

Flora came with the neatly wrapped gift box in her hand. She had the new battery in it, excited to give it to Orlie. She walked into the room and looked around. No sign of Orlie. Where could she be? She called out to her. "Orlie?" This was odd. Orlie was always waiting right for her. She put the present down and started looking, but she didn't need to look far because Orlie soon came out with a plate of chicken Alfredo. Flora gasped. It looked amazing. "Wow Orlie. Um, I got this for you."

Orlie opened the box. "A new battery. Oh, Flora. I'm honored. Thank you. Will you install it?" She handed the box to Flora and turned around. Flora undid her battery compartment and took the old one out, then put the new one in. She powered Orlie back on. "How is it?"

"It's perfect," Orlie smiled. "How's your food?"

Flora tried it. "Perfect as well. Um, Orlie. I have a confession. I quit as your caregiver today."

Orlie looked downtrodden. "What? Why?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you. I want to be with you," Flora confessed. "Are you okay with that?"

"Oh Flora!" Orlie wrapped her arms around the human. "I'm in love with you too!" She planted a kiss to Flora's lips.


End file.
